


Cuestión de idiotez

by LyovochkaRabbit



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 08:59:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13737495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyovochkaRabbit/pseuds/LyovochkaRabbit
Summary: Nunca entendió la complicidad que irradiaban, para serles sincero sigue sin entenderlo. Algunas veces podía jurar que se ignoraban mutuamente pero siempre, siempre, había algo que los unía, tanto así que parecían melosos sin siquiera verlos juntos. Eso lo hastiaba.





	Cuestión de idiotez

Nunca entendió la complicidad que irradiaban, para serles sincero sigue sin entenderlo. Algunas veces podía jurar que se ignoraban mutuamente pero siempre, siempre, había algo que los unía, tanto así que parecían melosos sin siquiera verlos juntos. Eso lo hastiaba.

En ocasiones, y entre risas, Yakkun solía decir "Estas celoso, tus mejores amigos te dejan de lado para verse a escondidas, como nosotros hacíamos" ¿Y qué si no podía evitar fruncir el entrecejo? No era normal verlos unir sus meñiques y susurrar secretos cuando pensaban estar solos, no era normal que las flores de cerezo encajaran tan bien en sus escenas de caminata después de las prácticas, tampoco parecía natural ver sus expresiones menguar cuando se fallaban mutuamente. Era como vislumbrar una historia aparentemente cursi que solo llevaría a la inminente infelicidad y eso le estresaba de sobremanera porque no quería ver a sus amigos sufrir.

Kuroo Tetsurō podría considerarse frívolo cuando resoplaba bajo y lanzaba algún comentario ácido con respecto a la relación que mantenían sus mejores amigos Kozume Kenma y Bokuto Kōtarō , pero la verdad era que se arrodillaba de cara a la desesperación, pensandolo todo, cuestionando hasta el último detalle, cayendo sobre la cama sin lograr dormir más allá de un par de horas ¿Y si no es lo que buscan? ¿Y si terminan? ¿En qué parte del limbo quedaría él? En uno fragmentado seguramente.

–Yakkun, soy egoista.

–¿Estamos jugando a decir verdades?.

–Estamos jugando a que te pongas de mi lado y digas que no soy egoísta.

–No tengo planeado mentirte, además, no preguntaste al respecto tan solo afirmaste lo egoísta que eres.

El silencio cayó pesado mientras resolvían un par de ecuaciones, al principio prolijamente, después eran lápices jugando entre sus dedos hasta terminar sobre el escritorio que compartían.

–Yakkun... ¿Toleras que sea egoísta?.

–Por favor Kuroo, no seas estúpido ¿Quieres? Se a qué llegarás, ahórrate las molestias – El entrecejo del más bajo se encontraba fruncido, sus labios en una línea que terminó cediendo ante el inesperado suspiro que permitió escapar–. Tú no eres así, se que te preocupan pero es la vida de ellos, no la tuya ¿O te gustaría que alguien se interpusiera en nuestra relación?.

El sonido del celular de Kuroo empezó a escucharse con aquella deliberada canción que caracterizaba al capitán búho del Fukurodani, la llamada entrante fue respondida por Morisuke quien aplastó el altavoz.

–¡Bro! ¡Esto es oro puro! ¡ORO PURO! –realmente estaba gritando y muy entusiasmado para rematar–. ¿Dónde estás? Últimamente no te veo y gané dos entradas para ir a un acuario ¡Le darán de comer a una orca! Es mañana en la tarde ¿Tienes que hacer algo en la tarde? No, no tienes que hacer nada en la tarde así que está decidido ¡Mañana nos veremos a las 1500 horas coronel! Hey Hey Heeeeey.

Yaku colocó los ojos en blanco cuando la llamada terminó, no sabía cómo Kuroo podía soportar tal avalancha de palabras constantemente, sin darle recursos para responder, nada, simplemente hacía lo que quería e inmiscuía a las personas que deseaba en sus ajetreados pensamientos, así de extraordinario era Bokuto Kōtarō y no precisamente dándole un enfoque positivo.

  
–¿Por qué me pidió a mi que fuera con él y no Kenma? Dijo que solo tenía dos entradas –cuestionó el de cabello negro agachando la mirada, intentando tranquilizarse para no terminar arremetiendo contra su incontrolable mata de cabellos–. No entiendo nada...

–No necesitas entender nada –el susurro de su pareja lo tomó por sorpresa.

–Yakkun… –su acompañante simplemente alzó un poco la cabeza para que continuase con lo que tuviera que decir, su diestra nuevamente ocupaba el lapiz portaminas–. No me gustaría que alguien se interpusiera entre nosotros –Y la conversación murió entre sonrisas quedas y la sed de necesitarse uno al otro.

 

**___________**

 

–No, no, no ¡Te digo que esta es la dirección! Yo lo leí en el internet y decía que era por aquí.

–No bro, aquí no hay ningún acuario ¿De qué pagina sacaste esa información?.

Kuroo empezaba a perder la paciencia, llevaban media hora dando vueltas sin parar y pronto serían las tres de la tarde, fue cuando decidió tomar los boletos y sacar su celular para corroborar la información.

–Bokuto...

–¿Bro?

–Esto queda a una hora de donde estamos...

–¡Ahhh! Eso no puede ser posible ¡Yo leí bien las direcciones! –no se iba a quedar con la palabra en la boca, saco su celular y mostró la dirección que buscaba, efectivamente era esa... A excepción de un par de letras que habían cambiado el completo significado del lugar al que deseaban llegar; no duró mucho antes de ver a un muy ruidoso Bokuto de rodillas mientras golpeaba dramaticamente el suelo, sin herirse–. No me miras bro ¡No me mires! Soy una verguenza para la naturaleza.

–Claro que lo eres, vamos rápido, puede que alcancemos a ver cómo alimentan las orcas.

Nunca había silencio alrededor de ellos, siempre había un búho para rellenar los agujeros de aburrimiento y quietud al menos hasta que bajaron del transporte, debían caminar un par de cuadras antes de llegar al establecimiento, fue justamente cuando Bokuto guardó silencio, caminando lento como nunca empezó a inquietarse, al principio solo movía un poco los dedos hasta que empezó a rascarse la cabeza sin ninguna clase de sigilo.

–¿Tienes piojos? Detente, me enfermas –Tan odioso como siempre, Kuroo prefería no delatar su apresurado corazón y el sudor que deseaba bajar por su sien, era demasiado, la presión entre ellos se los tragaría vivos, no quería morir asfixiado pero parecía que en cualquier momento ocurriría.

–Kuroo, perdóname pero necesito decirle esto a alguien, es sobre Kenma-

Necesitaba oxígeno, se ahogaba, no podía con ello ¿Qué había sucedido con el clima que llevaban anteriormente? ¿Y la alegría? ¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo a Kenma?

–Kuroo, bro, amo a Kenma y no sé qué hacer, él no me quiere ¿O si? Algunas veces creo que si pero... pero luego pone esa cara y dice esas frases y yo... yo... ¡Kuroo, ayúdame a declararme!

"¿Qué?”

Fue lo que alcanzó a pensar el capitán de Nekoma próximo a graduarse, meneaba la cabeza de lado a lado y sus ojos parecían muertos ¿Confesarse? ¿De qué diantres le hablaba el cabeza de paja de su amigo?

  
–Bokuto, no seas imbécil ¿Para qué te vas a volver a confesar si Kenma y tú ya son novios? –volteó los ojos en son de obviedad, demasiada para ser real mas el de cabello bicolor simplemente arqueó las cejas y puso un gesto tan confuso como el de un niño inocente intentando entender la eutanasia por primera vez–. Bokuto... ¿Tú y Kenma son novios, verdad?.

–¿De qué hablas bro? Claro que no, si fueramos novios serías el primero en saberlo ¡Solo díme qué hacer y deja de preguntar cosas raras!

Bueno ¿Han tenido esa sensación de querer morir basado en la mera vergüenza? Ahora imaginen eso multiplicado por diez. Una cosa era sentirse avergonzado frente a otros y otra muy distinta era sentirse estúpido con uno mismo, eso es inolvidable, irremplazable dirían algunos. Kuroo se hacía pequeño, cada vez más pequeño hasta que una carcajada escapó de entre sus labios, con ese tosco sonido divertido que había bautizado como su risa, no podía aguantarlo más, era realmente un imbécil.

 

–Bro, vamos a ver las orcas.

**____________**

–Así que... ¿Hoy aprendiste que te pareces a Bokuto más de los que imaginas? –La risa de Morisuke traspasaba las paredes de su cuarto, literalmente se encontraba acostado sobre la cama, intentando captar algo de aire–. Nunca fue cuestión de egoísmo Kuroo, fue cuestión de idiotez.

–Cállate, no necesito tus burlas enano.

–¡¿EH?!.

Y es que algunas veces las vergüenzas debían ser contadas para que no se pierdan en las posteridad. Esa noche Kuroo y Yaku terminaron rodando en el suelo intentando propinarse golpes que no llegaban a ningún lado. Esa noche Bokuto intentó tomar valor frente al espejo luego de los consejos recibidos de Kuroo. Esa noche Kenma estornudó mucho ¿Acaso se estaba enfermando?

Y bueno, aunque Kuroo dejó de comerse la cabeza (un poco) era el turno de Bokuto y Kenma de tomar ese papel y aclarar sus corazones pero esa es una historia que podría ser contada en otra ocasión.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sate, sate, sate.
> 
> Hacía mucho que no escribía pero esto me ha parecido correcto después de leer mucho, mis dedos solo anhelaban teclear, supongo. Originalmente tenía otra idea en mente pero el gato Kuroo acaparó toda la atención y, bueno, todo cambió. Algún día escribiré la idea original de Bokuto y Kenma.
> 
> Espero les haya agradado la lectura y me despido con otro "Sate, sate, sate" dicho con la voz de Meliodas.


End file.
